Fire rising
by Twilight's hunter
Summary: what if... the history was rewritten? what if a new cat stepped into the field with Thunder, River, Wind and Shadow? What if? he took control of the forest? History rewritten, a young cat steps forward to challenge the ruler, The fire-lord, and put a paw into what history SHOULD have been. When everything is confirmed, it's unraveled even more...
1. Chapter 1 (or prolugue)

The cats battled on the full moon, blood flew everywhere and splattered on the fivetrees that stood up. claws unsheathed and storms erupted. fur spattered everywhere.

but then, tired from the battle, the survivors slept in the full moon...

When they woke, they saw the spirits of their fallen ancestors. not torn and bloodied, but glowing like fallen stars.  
"Rise" said a ginger cat. "and speak like warriors. you will settle down into this forest, and rule the forest, the plains , the swamp, and the river."  
"what is this" called a wiry brown she-cat, Wind, "why should we rule together? just let Wind rule the forest. I can run fast, swift as the wind. Wind should rule the forest!"  
a cat with leopard spots stepped up, "What is your skill to mine, when i can catch fish in the deepest and hardest spots, and can swim easily," he said, "I, River, shall rule"  
"No," said a black she-cat "who needs to swim or eat fish? i am Shadow, and i can hide from you in the shadows and have the sharpest claws to match. It is i who shall rule!"The biggest cat stepped up, "I am Thunder! I can stalk prey though the thickest-"

His speech was stopped short when a gigantic cat who had crimson-red fur.

"I am Fire."

 _Fire took over the whole forest. Thunder and River and all cats like them swore allegiance. Windcats hesitated for a bit, but after they had a chose of swaring allegiance or getting crushed, the swore too. But shadow resisted, and finally she was killed, but not before she left kits in the world. Today all Shadow-like cats are scorned, and called Shadows._

 _Fire made Fireclan, and cats everywhere were treated badly in the dictatorship. so, unless you were a Thundercat, (who was among Fire's favorite) you gave your prey to Thundercats first, who had lost their hunting ability, because they were too lazy to practice, and the skill vanished over time. cats by the river came next, then swift Windcats. Finally, Shadows (Shadowcats) were left with the scraps._

 _The leaders of Fireclan was usually the kin of the last, but sometimes the blood-thirsiest Thundercat, or, rarely, Rivers._

 _Thunders, Rivers, Winds, and Shadows, all hunt in usually one area, their hunting spots. The cats could sleep anywhere they chose, though. Cats brought their prey to the prey-heap near the 'Fire Lord' who ruled over the clans.  
_

 _that is the history of the Fireclan._


	2. Chapter 2

"Bring the kits to me!"

The Fire Lord drew his tail straight and curved it around the Great Rock. the Shadows of Fireclan were bringing the kit to him.

"This kit will be known as Night, and slink forever in the shadows with her 'friends' he will have"

he took the kit and dipped her into the stream, as the ceremony was supposed to go.

"From this day forward, the kit is under the total control of the Fire Lord, and since she hunts with the shadows she will do as follows:

give her prey to thunders, then rivers, and then winds, only until she catches her fourth prey will she finally eat

will answer me when I speak, and cannot talk when i am talking, or a thunder

will adress those who rank above her with outmost respect, and do the correct posture of submission.

will **obey**."

the kit mewled softly and crawled back to her mother, Shade.

she was weeping.

"Now, a Thunder's kit!"

the Fire Lord yowled and a kit, the color of Autumm leaves.

"this kit will be known as Lightning, for he is a descendant of Thunder, the best leuteinant of the first Fire Lord!

he will be the glory of this clan! all he has to do is obey me, and the Rivers, Winds, and Shadows will bring him his feast!

for he deserves the best, and this kit will acheive greatness...!"

the mother couldn't watch anymore.

she turned around, and yowls of approval rang out, for Lightning.

 _nothing will change._ thought the mother cuddling her kit as she walked to her den.

 _Nothing._

* * *

 **thanks everyone! i thought i'd start at the naming ceremony, and by the way, the don't beleive in starclan.  
**

 **please subscribe and give your thoughts and ideas about twists and adventures.**

 **oh, and if you're wondering about Skyclan, just you wait...**


End file.
